


Scars Upon the Earth

by flightoftheseraph



Series: Whumptober 2019/2020 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypseverse (Supernatural), Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/pseuds/flightoftheseraph
Summary: A broken and desolate world is all Castiel has known for centuries and after his falling into a trap set by humans he finds himself at the hands of one particularly cruel angel.





	Scars Upon the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober 2019 Day 2: Explosion
> 
> I was tempted to use the alternate prompt for day 2 because, at first, I couldn't think of anything for this one but this idea occurred to me and I just ran with it. It got a little more depressing than I intended but Apocalypseverse makes me want to write angst. This is mostly canon complaint, I really wanted to delve into AU Castiel's past a bit more because we never got to see much of it onscreen.

The landscape was lifeless, grey and empty just like the sky above him. Castiel had gotten used to the world without life - without the bright greens of grass and the lush blues. Once he could stand and simply be, not fighting or worrying - but being and watching his Father's creation.

Now He'd let it fall to ruin - left them to figure out the mess with a broken world and nothing to do but fight in an endless war. He was eager - a spark of something that had been gone - taken from him by this world that seemed to eat away all that could possibly grow. Leaving ash in its place. 

Castiel heard intel that Michael is creating a new type of weaponry - one that may be able to harm their forces. But they don't listen to him, they consider him lesser for the reason he still has yet to understand. He doesn't fall in line like the others, not completely, they resent him for daring to speak up. 

The wind shifts to the left - Castiel ears perk up his hair shifts. He's alone. Not many angels believed him anymore - he'd lost a lot of respect amongst his garrison. 

Castiel grip tightens on his weapon, if this turns out to be a real lead into Michael's plan, he can't ignore it. Many could die and he can't sit around while that happens. With Lucifer dead - Michael's sights would be focused on finding a way to take his revenge out on any living being that stood in his way. 

Overhead the never-ending thunder booms even louder - a crash that even after all these years makes Castiel's grace react in fear. He can hear the Host of Heaven, crying out at agony since the fighting began. The screams of archangels resonate and thunder strikes in the distance. 

He kneels - loads his gun - before he stalks around the wall until there's a brief opening for him to jump over and head towards the shelter.

Castiel gets to the cement compound. The vessels have already begun to rot and the sickening smell hits Castiel's nose. 

There's a change - Castiel turns and doesn't get a chance to pick up his gun before it goes off. It's not a bomb, not in a traditional way. There's no fire or damage to anything physical- not at first. But a sparkling of electricity that leeches onto his grace like a poison. It shoots out an arching explosion. and throws him back into the woods. 

He's paralyzed. He lands on his back, staring up helplessly at the empty sky. He can't scream or move. His grace is damaged but he's not sure how badly. 

Castiel screams endlessly as all his nerves are practically lit aflame. He thinks he's dying. He must be. No being could endure such pain and survive.

The pain doesn't end and it's making him delirious as he fights the angels trying to help him. 

He groans in pain as he's dumped on a concrete floor. His grace is damaged but he's not sure how badly. He can barely control his vessel. His eyes roll back into his head. Castiel screams at the pain - he being carried away from the blast. 

He reaches up to the side of his face and finds he can't see at all. He can feel where he is. There are angels around him. He senses them.

He can't feel his wings anymore. Indra is speaking to him he mutters in pain. Castiel just curls onto himself and darkness overtakes him - drowning him in pain.

He doesn't awake several days later. His wings are burnt and charred. Limp and useless appendages he moves them and pain flares throughout his being. His grace is still in shock. Attempting to heal his injuries but it can't. Castiel whimpers pathetically. 

Voices bounce around. Two angels enter the tent. Castiel picks up on their grace.

_Naomi and Ephraim._

"We could put him out of his misery - his grace is ravaged..I have never seen anything like it" Epharhim's hand rests on his forehead. Castiel leans into the gesture - a wave of peace and calm surrounds him but it's cut off suddenly and Castiel cries his chest heaving as he coughs up blood. His grace is slowly 

Naomi's voice is hard yet stern - her grace flares with fury.

"He's useful - we can't afford another loss Epharhim, we need him. Now that we know of Michael's weaponry we need help gaining more information on it." She kneels and grabs Castiel by the chin - he blinks the world still a dark and fuzzy mess of browns and greys. 

"We need more offence, I believe Castiel is the perfect candidate for our defences, we'll need him," Naomi says coldly.

Castiel tries to shrink back - but he can't Naomi's words are chilling. 

They leave him alone, mostly, no one greats him or acknowledges accept a few angels coming to check on his grace. Days pass, the world becomes clearer, he can see the 

Naomi is standing in the entryway to the tent. Her gaze was hardened and cold. Not like previously when she'd last seen him. He could see her outline and the aura that was her grace - it was darker, brewing like a storm cloud. 

"It's time Castiel," Castiel shudders as he hauled to his feet and lead into a building he's never seen.

Naomi's smile is professional and calm as she watches Castiel be strapped down to the wooden chair in the middle of the room. There's a machine Castiel has never seen before next to it.

For the first time in days, he speaks, barely above a whisper, "What are you going to do?"

Naomi smiles, "We're going to fix you," 

From there Castiel knows a new type of pain - the explosion seems pale in comparison as the whirring of a drill starts and he screams. 


End file.
